


Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair

by Tomlinsontoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Top Louis, louis really likes those flowerchild harry edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinsontoes/pseuds/Tomlinsontoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are both on holiday but miles apart. Louis finds the perfect gift to bring home to his boyfriend.</p><p>Title from Scott McKenzie-San Francisco</p><p>I wrote this for my very good friend theheartthatyoucallhome because she started this obsession with Harry wearing a flower crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterOfFictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFictions/gifts).



They’d both been on opposite sides of the world enjoying some much-needed vacation; but that was precisely the problem, they were too far away. Harry had stopped texting and calling midway through his time in LA while Louis has been sprawled out on a beach 50,000 miles away. Louis thought it was ridiculous to be spending so much money on international calls and back and forth bickering of the constant “Harry this phone call is costing me £10 a minute would you just get to the bloody ending of your story.” And “Lou when the fuck did you care how much anything cost?!"

 

Louis wanted to relax, he wanted to just stop time and stay under the heat of the sun for eternity but the company was all wrong and the constant giggling and shuffling of some stupid little brats who think they’re being sneaking taking picture of him are getting on his last nerve.

 

“Where are you going?” Eleanor asks looking up from her magazine.

 

“Inside, shouldn’t even be out here with my tattoo, also I think you have some admirers behind that palm tree.” Louis says pointing to some young girls, he gives them a show and lightly pecks Eleanor on the head before grabbing his room key and cellphone.

 

The duvet is cold against his hot skin as Louis makes himself comfortable on the bed.  He uploads a few pictures to Instagram to let everyone know he’s with his super awesome girlfriend who he loves very much and not at all wishing he was with Harry instead.

 

He dials Harry even though he knows he won’t hear the end of it and the mocking, “Oh I thought it cost too much to talk to your boyfriend, oh so now since you want to talk it’s okay.” But he doesn’t care he needs to hear his voice.

 

“Look who decided he wanted to talk.” _Called it_

“Yeah, yeah I know I know. You busy?”

“We were just about to head out, some people are doing like a bonfire party thing on the beach.”

“But the sun’s out.”

“Lou it’s like midnight here. I think the sun is frying your brain.”

“Sorry you know I’m terrible at remembering what time it is anywhere. Anyway I won’t keep you I just called to say I miss you.”

Louis hears Harry sarcastically gasp on the other end, “You mean you spent all this money just to call to say you miss me!”

“Shut up you twat or I won’t buy you anything.”

“Presents! What’d you buy me so far?”

“Not tellin’ what’d you buy me?”

“Nothing.”

“Typical. Okay well I’ll talk to you later have fun tonight, wish you were here babe, I love you.”

“I love you too Lou bye.”

 

Thankfully to Louis’ assumption one of those girls got Louis kissing Eleanor and it’s currently making its rounds on every social media site, giving him the day off of ‘straight boyfriend duty’ so instead he can just veg out and watch movies all day. As he’s just about to doze off a quiet knock on the door flutters his eyes open.  Rolling off the bed with a groan he mopes to the door.

 

“Oh sorry did I wake you?” Eleanor asks standing in the doorway.

“Kinda, come in what’s up?” Louis opens the door wider for her.

“Didn’t know if you wanted to go to the little market down street, promised my mum I’d get her something and I figured you’d want to pick up something for Harry.”

 

As much as Louis wanted to say no seeing as it was their last day there he really did need to buy things and although he wanted to go alone he figured a voluntary couple outing would earn him a free pass once he got back to London.

 

“Yeah sure lemme just change.”

 

Thankfully the market wasn’t completely full of tourists or young girls, Louis only had to hold her hand or squeeze her side on a few occasions. He had already found his mum and the girls some jewelry and was about to give up all together on finding something for Harry when his eyes caught the small table scattered with different color flowers.

 

He laughed to himself picking up one of the crowns, the pink flowers smelled heavenly. He remembers Harry joking about all the pictures people sent him on Twitter of him wearing them. Louis had loved the punk edits people made but he thinks Harry in flower crowns has to be his favorite.

 

“For me?” Eleanor asks with a wide grin.

“Actually I was thinking for…” Louis makes that knowing face he uses when talking about Harry in public.

“You guys are weird but whatever,” she says picking up another crown, “I don’t think customs will let it through though.” 

“I’ll figure something out.” Louis says paying the old woman.

 

For some miraculous reason Louis was able to get Harry’s present back to London in tact and not confiscated. He parted ways with Eleanor and drove back to his and Harry’s flat to drop off his things and rush to the venue for their performance, it wouldn’t be till later that Louis could give Harry his present.

 

The concert had gone well a bit more sexual tension than usual on both Harry and Louis’ part since it had been a week since they’ve even had a proper kiss and had no time for anything that day, not even a quick peck on the lips. So of course by the time they got home later that evening they were both ready to pounce.

 

Harry had been bugging him all night in his little annoying voice “whadya get me? whadya get me?”

“Close your eyes! You better appreciate this because it was hell trying to get it through customs.”

“Is it a puppy?” Harry giggled squeezing his eyes shut.

“No, Harry it’s not a puppy.”

 “But Liam got a puppy!” Harry stomps his feet and pouts.

Sometimes Louis did not know why he continued to date someone with the mentality of a 4th grader but then he remembered how hot his boyfriend is and figured he could live with it.

“It’s not a puppy now keep ‘em closed!” Louis said taking the crown out of the bag he had stored it in. A few petals had fallen off but all in all it looked good.

 

 Louis stood on his tiptoes, stumbling a little into Harry who immediately grabbed his waist, making Louis’ heart skip a little at the touch. Louis delicately placed the flowers over Harry’s curls, a huge smile spreading across his face. He led Harry by the arm to the mirror that hung on the wall positioning him in front of it.

 

“Okay open!” Louis said.

He watched through the mirror as Harry opened his eyes his gaze shooting up to his hair.

“Oh…” Harry said his eyes widening.

Louis immediately feels his cheeks heat up, “I—I thought, sorry if it’s dumb, It’s just you always joked about, shit this was lame huh.” Louis said fidgeting with his shirt the way he always did when he got embarrassed.

 

Harry turns to face Louis putting a hand on his shoulder and the other nudging Louis’ chin up, “Lou I love it! I can’t believe you actually indulged my weird obsession with them.” Harry said laughing and then kisses Louis.

 

Louis lets out his breath unaware he was even holding it. “Your obsession?” Louis begins unbuttoning Harry’s shirt bringing their lips back together for a moment. “Babe do you know how many of those fucking pictures I have saved on my laptop?”

 

Harry just giggles with that stupid little smirk as he begins to back Louis up towards their bed. “Yeah well you’re becoming a real life punk edit and I’ve yet to come on that pretty new chest piece so strip.”

 

Louis gulps as he quickly sits down on the bed kicking off his shoes and tearing his shirt and jeans off while Harry does the same.

 

“Fuck” Louis says looking at Harry who’s skin is a golden bronze from his time in the sun and he hasn’t seen Harry this tan in a couple years and it only accentuates the deep cuts of his hips and his abs. He grabs them pulling Harry on top of him momentarily knocking the wind out of his chest.

 

“Fuck Harry fuckfuckfuck that was a mistake buying that thing.” Louis says pushing his hips up into Harry’s.

“Why love?” Harry asks through his teeth, which are littering Louis’ chest with purple bruises.

“I didn’t realize how fucking hot you’d actually be in it and it’s just really, really turning me on.” He feels Harry smile against his skin.

“I can tell” Harry reaches a hand between their bodies palming Louis’ cock.

 

Louis wriggles underneath Harry as he continues to lazily stroke him while dragging his teeth across the script on Louis’ chest.

 

“H-harrygod fuck baby please just—“ Louis doesn’t like to beg in fact he rarely does it but it’s been a week since they last fucked and he’ll be damned if it’s another minute.

“Just what?” Harry asks flicking his thumb around the head of Louis’ cock.

“God I just wanna fuck okay none of this formal foreplay shit I need to fuck you.” Louis grumbles.

 

Harry kisses Louis hard then peels himself off of him to fish out the bottle of lube in the drawer and took his position under Louis, legs spread.

 

Louis only spends a minute or two with his fingers inside Harry, because he wasn’t kidding, he needed—craved the feeling of being inside him and he knew Harry enjoyed the slight sting anyway when he wasn’t fully stretched open. When Harry’s breath was hitching ever so slightly and there was a light sheen of sweat on his chest Louis pulled his fingers out.

 

“Wanna ride me baby?” Louis asks moving a stray curl out of Harry’s eyes, Harry nods, eagerly switching places with Louis.

Both let out a moan as Harry lowers himself onto Louis and he watches as Harry bites his lip his left hand digging into Louis’ chest as his cock enters him.

“Fucck Lou yeah god missed you so much.” Harry says wiggling his hips in a circle.

Louis uses one hand to hold onto Harry’s waist while the other strokes his cock, “you feel so good, move for me baby I know you want to.”

 

Harry begins rocking with a little more momentum until he’s sitting comfortably on Louis then begins to bounce himself up and down, each time a few petals of his crown trickle down his curls onto the bed or Louis’ chest.

 

“Loulouloummm god yeah fuck Louis fuckk” Harry pushes his hips forward as he lowers back down on Louis.

 

Louis squeezes some of the lube onto his hand bringing it back to Harry’s cock trying to pump him as best as he can, which is hard when Harry is grinding down on him so much.

“Harry fuck need you to come, already so close you feel so good baby keep doing that feels so good.” Louis lolls his head to the side and watches Harry above him his body is tingling with pleasure and his stomach feels that familiar heat. The only bad thing about not fucking for a week is when they finally do it's over so quickly but Louis always looks at the bright side—it leaves time for round two.

 

The harder Harry moves the more petals that fall off his crown, the pretty pink petals find a new home scattered on the duvet, one lands perfectly on Louis’s cheek and he smiles up at the boy.

“Louis I’m close, so close fuck,” Harry swats Louis’ hand off his cock and takes it in his own, “need to come on your tattoo please.”

 

“Anything baby, you know I like that, come Harry come on” Louis guides Harry a few times up down, up down, jerking his own hips up to sink into Harry further, hitting the right spot when Harry clenches around him and lets out a deep moan and Louis is the first to come, he’s never been one to last long once he can feel Harry’s spasms.

 

Harry quickly removes himself from Louis’ cock, leaning forward over him and it’s only a few more seconds until Louis feels the warm liquid cover his chest and Harry letting out a groan his body shaking above Louis.

 

Harry sits back down on Louis’ hips his hands on the clean area of Louis’ chest.

 

“oh my god.” Harry’s chest is rising and falling hard.

“Yeah” Louis smiles. “Guess I should have bought a few of those, you ruined this one.” Louis says nodding up to the almost bare crown on Harry’s head.

Harry reaches up to take it out of his curls only a few petals remain. “Shit sorry.”

“Sorry? Fuck that just fulfilled so many fantasies Harry.” Louis tickles Harry’s sides making him squirm.

“Let’s clean up, although my come looks pretty fucking hot on you.” Harry says dragging a finger through the mess on Louis’ tattoo.

Louis grabs his finger and sucks on it obscenely, “I like it better in me.”

“Fuuuck Lou stop” Harry leans down to kiss him and Louis pulls him in harder to deepen it because they still have yet to kiss properly in a week.

 

 

 

 


End file.
